<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat of the Moment by Draycarla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622240">Heat of the Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla'>Draycarla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Galra Week/ween 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kolivan (Voltron), Alpha Sendak (Voltron), Alpha Zarkon (Voltron), Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, But ends up consenting, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Chicken, Just admit ur gay for each other please, Light Humiliation, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pre-Canon, Really it is. Or 'no homo'/toxic alpha traits, Rival Sex, Rutting, There's so much banter, They Share a Single Braincell, it's there if u look, pre-corruption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarkon realises that both Kolivan and Sendak are hitting their first ruts, and in an attempt to keep them both safe, he splits his rival students for the duration of their ruts to be safe.</p><p>It's just really hard when your dorm-mate and rival keeps saying you've got a tiny knot, and keeps pressing your buttons. Sendak just HAS to prove him wrong, and Kolivan has to meet anything Sendak's done and pay it back double. That's what happens in the heat of the moment; you end up doing (stupid) things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kolivan/Sendak (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Galra Week/ween 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat of the Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic may contain no heats, but it does have ruts.</p><p>I'll be honest and say that this is probably one the most ridiculous end of the galra week spectrum (except for day 4), but I enjoyed this. Originally I wanted a non-con, but I couldn't get it to work this time. So you have a dub-to-consenting one.</p><p>So the best way I made this work was thinking of some old straight male friends who used to do something similar in that they'd egg each other on to do progressively more stupid things, and it was like watching a car crash. They didn't fuck so far as I know, but it's based in those observations of banter going a bit too far. They're also young, and Zarkon's nice!!!</p><p>For those who are long-term readers, you may notice a character mentioned in here who appears in another fic :) I had to add her, even if she's minor.</p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Zarkon eyes his two students warily as their blades clash against each other. The strikes are getting harder, more aggressive then usual, and he's got a suspicion that the reason Sendak's temper has been flaring recently isn't just because Kolivan's been improving in strides, and it'd stoked the flames of their rivalry. Especially now Kolivan is exhibiting a more aggressive streak. He knows the pair are alphas – that much he can scent – but Zarkon's certain they haven't hit rut yet. He stands a little straighter, pupils flicking between the pair as he tries to fish out any strange scent changes. It's been a long time since his first rut, and since the Galra became space-faring three thousand deca-phoebs ago, there were reports from specialists that ruts now appeared later then they used to. Zarkon didn't have his first rut until he was twenty, which was rather average when he was born. Both Sendak and Kolivan were twenty-eight. The swords clash again harder, and their hackles are up. It's time Zarkon called them both off. Practice may be on hold for the next movement or so.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Enough!” Zarkon motions the pair over to him. It takes another, sharper order, for them to break from the spell they're in, but when they do, the pair come jogging over.</p><p class="western">“Sorry, Emperor.” Sendak brings his arm across his chest, fur starting to fall.</p><p class="western">“It won't happen again, Sire.” Kolivan offers a formal bow to Zarkon as he salutes him, and Zarkon notes Sendak's lips curl back.</p><p class="western">“Always have to try and one-up-”</p><p class="western">“<b>Sendak</b>.” Zarkon has to use his assertive alpha voice for the younger alpha to back down. “I do not know what is wrong with you both, but I have a sneaking suspicion your first ruts are syncing up. Remind me; do you share a dorm?” He's certain they do, but he has to gauge the best course of action. Two alphas in a rut typically means high aggression, and sometimes it can lead to violence. He won't have the pair harm each other on a hormonal high.</p><p class="western">“Yes, Sire.” Kolivan casts a sharp look at Sendak.</p><p class="western">“I see.” Zarkon crosses his arms across his chest, looking between the pair. Typically, their rivalry is at best a verbal one with limited aggression. He doesn't really want to split the pair, because the reason he has them together is to breed a better team cohesion between them, just like him and the Paladins. Kolivan has always been a calmer alpha then Sendak, who leans more aggressive, but that can be re-aligned into something more assertive in time. Sendak is always willing to learn, and always listens to Zarkon's every word. “Do you think that you are capable of sharing a dorm at present? Or do I need to separate you? Answer honestly.” The pair look between each other for several long ticks.</p><p class="western">“I would prefer my privacy, personally, Emperor.” Sendak's pupils flick to the side as he folds his arms over his chest. “I don't want <em>him</em> about during what could be a rut.” Kolivan's blue pupils flick to the side, and his ears twitch in irritation. That's when Zarkon notes a scent shift, and he's not happy leaving these two alone together.</p><p class="western">“If that is the case, I want you both to return to your dorm. Sendak, collect anything you require, and then find Commander Illara. I will have her source a new room for you.” Once again, both offer him a salute but this time a bow.</p><p class="western">“Understood, Emperor Zarkon.” Zarkon motions for the pair to leave, and watches their retreating backs.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Once out of earshot, Kolivan falls into step besides Sendak, that stupid wonky smirk of his on his lips.</p><p class="western">“<em>What</em>?”</p><p class="western">“'Privacy', huh?” Kolivan snorts. “I thought an alpha like you would <em>want</em> to brag about his knot. Is it,” he wiggles his pinky finger in Sendak's face, “you know?”</p><p class="western">“Shut up.” Sendak growls. He thinks his knot's fine. It's proportional, he guesses. Sendak doesn't know, he doesn't sit there ogling other knots. “Why do you care so much? You <em>want</em> to see it?” Sendak snaps. He needs to try and save some level of face, or he won't hear the end of it from Kolivan. “I want privacy so I don't have to listen to you grunting like an animal over whatever crappy porn you watch. Have you <em>heard </em>yourself?” That should do it. Kolivan's fur fluffs up, and that typically calm look leaves his face.</p><p class="western">“I <em>do not</em> grunt!” There's a hint of a growl, but Sendak could care less as he makes a crude throaty noise and then laughs at the glower. “Why are you even <em>listening</em>?”</p><p class="western">“I'm <em>not</em>!” Sendak levels back, his own fur fluffing out in response. It's not his fault his hearing is unfairly good. “Do you think I <em>want</em> to hear you?” They reach the dorm, and Sendak's happy that the halls have been clear of people. He doesn't want others to hear him like this. With a grunt, he pushes past Kolivan and slams his hand against the panel. Sendak marches in without looking back.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“For someone who wants privacy, you're pretty happy to breach mine.” Kolivan folds his arms across his armour, ears pointed back in agitation. He always releases tension in the shower, because the idea of trying to sneakily do it under the sheets, although fun in principle, was too risky if Sendak caught him. He'd never hear the end of it from that arrogant dreck.</p><p class="western">“It's like you want me around.” Sendak doesn't look at him as he grabs his bag. “You sound like an omega in heat desperate for an alpha.” Kolivan snorts at the idea. Sure, he likes the thought of not having to listen to Sendak snoring and taking a varga in the bathroom in the morning, and the privacy will be nice so he can work through this increase in aggression – and <em>other</em> feelings – but they've been together since their training quintants before the Royal Guard. “Gods, even your scents shifting. <em>Fuck</em>.” Sendak finally does glare back at him. “Are you sure you're an alpha?” Kolivan blinks, mouth agape.</p><p class="western">“<em>Of course I am</em>. What kind of stupid question is that? You <em>know</em> I'm an alpha.”</p><p class="western">“Your scent's weird.”</p><p class="western">“Maybe because I'm hitting my first rut?” Kolivan stalks over and leans against the set of drawers. Kolivan doesn't feel entirely like himself; like he really wants a fight. Sendak's red eyes narrow up at him, and his lips curl back to expose his fangs.</p><p class="western">“Are you trying to piss me off?” Sendak's got a tunic half-stuffed into his bag. Kolivan knows he shouldn't; Zarkon would disapprove of them fighting, and it's why he's okay with breaking them up. It's just...if Kolivan can't find an omega or beta to take the edge away, winding up his dorm-mate seems the next best thing.</p><p class="western">“Maybe,” he shrugs his shoulders, “but you won't do anything, will you?”</p><p class="western">“Do not <em>tempt </em>me. I would happily wipe that smirk from your face.” Sendak punctuates it by forcing the tunic into the bag.</p><p class="western">“With your tiny alpha cock?” Kolivan goads. Sendak's hand pauses, and there's a really strong change in his scent. It's like it's gone from normal to musky – almost like spice – like a switch.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sendak's temper makes him quicker; it always has. In a flurry of movement, they fall to the floor with a thud between all the growls and snarls. Kolivan's pinned under his weight, his peer's pupils narrowed into slits.</p><p class="western">“I'm starting to think that for someone so <em>obsessed </em>with knots,” Sendak snarls as he leans down over Kolivan's face, “you're after mine-”</p><p class="western">“Are you so arrogant to think I'd want you anywhere near me?”</p><p class="western">“You keep going on about it,” Sendak grabs Kolivan's ear, dragging his head to the side with a grin, “you're winding me up on purpose. Maybe,” and he offers Kolivan the toothiest smirk he can, “I should shut that mouth of yours by making you choke on it?” There's something about the thought that makes Sendak actually want to follow through on the threat. It'd be nice to put Kolivan in his place, but right now, it'd be a good way to blow off some steam. It wasn't like the rut toy was going to probably be any good. Those sharp blue eyes are trying to work out if he's being serious, Sendak thinks.</p><p class="western">“The only one who's going to choke on anyone's knot is you.” Kolivan's breath is hot against his face, and his scent's really getting up Sendak's nose. It's almost oppressive. Almost.</p><p class="western">“Says the passive alpha under me.” Sendak catches Kolivan's fist, and closes his fingers around it. “Or should I say, <em>angry omega</em>?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kolivan gets a lucky hit to the side of Sendak's jaw. He reels away, clutching his cheek. With a snap of his teeth, he's on Kolivan again with a belly snarl. They swipe and wrestle with each other; personal space be damned. Hands tug fur and teeth catch fingers. Kolivan grabs Sendak by the scruff of his neck, and he pulls back. Sendak glowers at Kolivan for enacting the one thing that only an alpha of Zarkon's position is allowed to do, but he doesn't care. He <em>really </em>wants to make Sendak choke for calling him an omega. Or Kolivan would, if Sendak didn't tear himself from his grasp with a snap of teeth. Sendak pivots round on his heel and charges. He catches Kolivan in a vice-grip, and the two hit the side of the bed with a grunt. Kolivan bucks his hips upwards, trying to dislodge Sendak, but it's doing nothing.</p><p class="western">“So now you have issue?” Sendak knots his fingers into the back of Kolivan's hair, and tugs his head back. For a tick, he can feel Sendak's hot breath against the pulsing bundle of nerves on his neck, and his mind just <em>goes there</em>. “I thought you were going to make me choke on it, hm?” Sendak's clawed hand digs into his un-armoured waist. “Yet now you're here. Under me.” Sendak's armour creaks as he leans over, body flush against Kolivan's back and breath tickling his ear. “<em>What a good little omega</em>.” It's humiliating to be called something he isn't, and even worse that Sendak's on top of him. Kolivan struggles again under his weight, but the grip is so painfully tight. It's worse when Sendak drags him from the edge of the bed and forces him around, caging Kolivan against the side. There's supposed to be no greater shame then an alpha being caught and dominated by another, and fundamentally Kolivan hates it. <em>Yet</em>.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Since you're so <em>desperate</em>, go on. I'm happy to prove you wrong.” Sendak forces Kolivan's face against the guard, but there's not as much resistance then he's expecting. Maybe it's how tight he's holding Kolivan's hair, or the fact he wants a knotting. Maybe it's because Sendak wants the satisfaction of seeing Kolivan retract his stupid claims. “Well? Where's all that bite gone?” He arches his brow, and Kolivan snorts up at him.</p><p class="western">“I'll get ready for disappointment.” Those blue eyes are locked with his as, without looking, his hands move blindly, but with exact movements, over the clasps and catches. The guard's tossed to the ground with a thump, and Sendak has to stop himself making a sound when Kolivan's claw prods the tip. “Half-hard already? Just a bit of grinding gets you off?” Kolivan chuckles deeply as his hand closes around Sendak. “Now I see why you're so desperate to get me to blow you-” Kolivan hisses when Sendak forces his head back. He uncurls Kolivan's fingers, and with a snap of his teeth, Sendak loosens a growl as he pushes into Kolivan's open mouth. It's warm and wet in there – like he imagines an omega or beta is supposed to feel like – but then again it's a mouth. Teeth scrape over the ridges, but the pain's not terrible. He's satisfied, as he stuffs all he can into Kolivan's mouth. Tilting his head to the side, Sendak wonders if the other alpha can take more. Then again, his jaw looks strained. Then again, Sendak is kind of enjoying seeing his rival like this; it's another thing he's better at.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kolivan will admit that Sendak's a lot bigger then he first thought; just he's not admitting that to him. Instead, as he evens his breathing because he <em>won't choke no matter what</em>, Kolivan mouths more in a millimetre at a time. He keeps eye contact with Sendak as he does, until with a shaky exhale, he settles himself a little off the base. He can only last a few ticks before he needs to push himself away, and Kolivan's grateful that Sendak loosens his grip.</p><p class="western">“Dis...ap...pointing.” He manages to breathe out, resting against the side of the bed.</p><p class="western">“Really? The drool around your mouth would suggest otherwise.” Sendak crosses his arms across his chest. There's a change of tone that Kolivan's just about notes as he swipes his mouth. “Your scent's changed.”</p><p class="western">“So's yours.” Kolivan smirks up. Sendak's scent's not as overwhelming as it was before, or maybe Kolivan's going scent-blind to it? He doesn't know. Sendak unfolds his arms and goes to reach for his cock. “Oh, so you're going to force your dick in my mouth and leave?”</p><p class="western">“You asked for it.” Sendak cocks a brow at him. “I never said I would do that to you.”</p><p class="western">“Scared?” Kolivan's not sure why he's goading Sendak, but he doesn't want him to go. At least, not yet. He just wants more ammunition for after this is over, and Kolivan's wondering where exactly his own limits or line is right now.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sendak jerks at the personal affront.</p><p class="western">“<em>Scared</em>? Of <em>what?</em> Your omega dick?”</p><p class="western">“Scared that you can't take my knot? I did it,” Kolivan shrugs his shoulders, “and didn't run away from it. Are you scared, Sendak? Are you a <em>coward</em>?” It's a button that typically Kolivan won't press because of some family stuff with Sendak, but in this context he may just be able to get away with it. Sendak's pupils turn to slits as he hauls Kolivan up and dumps him unceremoniously on the bed with a belly snarl. Like before, he's quick at tugging at the guards and almost tearing clasps away, and Kolivan's purposefully difficult because he likes to watch Sendak struggle.</p><p class="western">“You didn't even take it <em>to </em>the knot, and I am <em>no coward</em>! I'll do a better job then <em>you</em>.” Sendak presses his palm against Kolivan's groin and clicks his tongue.</p><p class="western">“Not an omega.” Kolivan almost purrs it.</p><p class="western">“You act like one.” Sendak drags his claws down, then hooks the material. With one sharp movement, a tearing noise is the only one that fills the room. “I bet I can make you whine like one though.” At this Kolivan snorts.</p><p class="western">“Bet you can't.”</p><p class="western">“Watch me.” Sendak narrows his eyes and without warning, grabs Kolivan's thighs and pushes them up over his shoulders. Kolivan yelps out in surprise as fingers prise his cock out and just like that, Sendak's gone down on him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sendak doesn't know what he's doing, except that he really, <em>really</em> wants Kolivan to know who's the bigger alpha here. He works himself down over the ridges, and is determined to make sure he gets to the knot. Not because he wants some other alpha's knot, but in doing so he beats Kolivan. Also, as Sendak puts <em>much </em>more effort in then Kolivan bothered to do, he gets to prove to him who's better. It's him, obviously. The room smells of them, but Kolivan's scent is right up his nose and swirling around in Sendak's head. It's addictive, but really sharp-smelling. Like mint, he guesses. He's always had a preference for strong scents, and from when people describe omegas as something sweet or earthy, it doesn't really stir Sendak's arousal. Sendak's lips reach the top of the knot, and it's hard to grin around the girth, he'll admit. With a wet pop, Sendak pulls himself off.</p><p class="western">“You're painfully hard, but if you think,” he prods the tapered end with a claw, “I'm impressed with it, you're mistaken.” He notes the claws dug into the sheets, and snorts a laugh. “Trying to stay quiet? Have I got you?” Sendak palms the tip with an ever-growing toothy smirk. “Guess what?”</p><p class="western">“What?” It takes Kolivan a few ticks to reply.</p><p class="western">“I'm not done.” With that, he sinks back down and doubles his efforts. He's not going to let Kolivan come, but he's going to wind him up enough he won't be able to dispute the fact, <em>and </em>Sendak has that leverage on him too.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It's taking way too much of Kolivan's restraint not to make a noise, but he's certain that Sendak's doing this on purpose to spite him. He scratches lines into the sheets and squeezes his eyes shut. Kolivan can feel himself twitching, and judging by the way Sendak's pupils are fixed on him as he peers up, he knows it too. It's like his body's on fire, and Sendak's just adding more fuel to it. Kolivan growls as he slams his head into the mattress. In his boots, he flexes and curls his toes. Gods, he wants to, he <em>really </em>wants to fuck something, and Sendak's the closest thing in his vicinity that he could probably goad into it. Yet in the rut haze, Kolivan thinks Sendak is also pretty into this. More then a normal posturing alpha would be. He is too, even if he doesn't posture like Sendak does. The torture continues until suddenly Sendak pulls away, swiping the corners of his mouth. He rises. One of Kolivan's legs falls to the side while Sendak holds the other with a smirk.</p><p class="western">“What're you-” he jerks upwards when Sendak leans down. With his free hand, Sendak brings his cock against Kolivans. It's damp in places, but hot against his own slick cock. Sendak's hand holds them as flush as he's able to against each other, and ruts slowly against Kolivan. Kolivan shudders, eyes narrowing down. There's really not much in it.</p><p class="western">“I don't think you're going to be saying my dick – or knot – is small after this.” How Sendak's keeping it together, Kolivan doesn't know. How he is, the same applies.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">As seems to be a trend, Sendak pushes himself away and drops Kolivan's leg.</p><p class="western">“I should go. Can't keep Commander Illara waiting. You know what she's like.” Sendak says it so matter-of-fact as he tucks himself back in and grabs the guard from the floor. Kolivan's paralysed on the bed.</p><p class="western">“What? You're going? After all that?”</p><p class="western">“Oh?” Sendak turns as he reaches for his bag. “You thought that would go further?” Kolivan snaps his mouth shut. Suddenly he feels really exposed.</p><p class="western">“<em>No</em>.”</p><p class="western">“Then why care that I pulled away?”</p><p class="western">“You could at least finish the job.”</p><p class="western">“Like you did?” Sendak pushes a few more personal effects into his bag, and heads towards the door. Kolivan's left speechless. “I just have the satisfaction that this is going to stew in your head. You got off on it.”</p><p class="western">“So did you!” Kolivan retorts. Sendak doesn't answer as he exits the room, and Kolivan's left with a painfully hard and slightly damp cock to deal with. After a few ticks, he flops back onto the bed. His hand creeps south. He's made pre, and part of him wonders whether Sendak did too. With a groan, he pushes his hand against his face and rolls over. Stupid Sendak; stupid purple furry bastard.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">-</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The room smells too sterile and there's nothing comforting about being here, even with his own effects. Sendak tosses in the sheets. He can't get comfortable, and Kolivan's still playing on his mind. It shouldn't be; it was just hormones running wild. Now Sendak's had that come-down, he knows it's just that. Sure, he didn't want to seem too eager, but that was why he pulled away. It was Kolivan's <em>own fault</em> for making ridiculous comments, and now he knows what happens if he pushes Sendak. Still, he feels almost...lonely in the room. It's nice to have privacy, and sure he's rutted into his hand twice already, and feeling like he could again, but he'd rather do it back in his bunk. There's something strangely thrilling about getting away with it when Kolivan's asleep. Sendak glances at the clock. It's late, really late. He rolls back over and tries to get comfortable; shifting pillows about and pushing the blanket halfway down his body. It's like he's boiling alive from the inside, and he's just so...Sendak growls because Kolivan's hands gripping the sheets return to the forefront of his mind, and his gods-forsaken scent. With a snap of his teeth, Sendak hauls himself out of bed and heads to the bathroom. Or he would, if someone hadn't knocked on the door.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sendak narrows his eyes, and with a groan, swipes up his boxers as he heads over. As it opens, he's met with a pair of blue eyes looking directly into his.</p><p class="western">“It's late.” Sendak growls. “Why're you here?”</p><p class="western">“You.” Kolivan steps inside, but before Sendak knows it, he's slammed up against the closed door. Kolivan gets up in his face, eyes flashing. “I can't sleep because of you; because of earlier.” There's a sharp scent in Sendak's nose coming from Kolivan, one just like before.</p><p class="western">“So? Go to bed.”</p><p class="western">“Not until I prove I can do a better job.” Kolivan's rests his hand on Sendak's groin, and slowly starts caressing the fabric.</p><p class="western">“If you think I'll let you rut against me-”</p><p class="western">“Not rutting,” Kolivan lowers himself, and tugs Sendak's boxers down as he does, “taking this.” Without warning, the cool air against the head is gone, and replaced by Kolivan's wet and warm mouth. Sendak makes a noise somewhere between a growl of pleasure and anger. While he's proud that Kolivan's been stuck thinking about it, he has too, and while he really wouldn't mind fucking himself down Kolivan's throat, something makes him hesitate. Or it would, if Kolivan didn't grab Sendak's hips and force himself along the length like he was voracious for this.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Since Sendak walked out earlier, it's been stuck in Kolivan's mind. The dreck wound him up, and no amount of fucking the toy he's got has done any good. In his head, Kolivan can just see and hear Sendak; and that scent from earlier's just stuck in his head and not budging. Kolivan builds up a steady rhythm, scrutinising Sendak for all he's worth. It's taken little to get his peer hard, but Kolivan's going to make Sendak come. Then he'll leave, and maybe that'll piss Sendak off enough to know that Kolivan beat him to it. He just needs to make sure he doesn't waste time. Kolivan hollows his cheeks, and it earns a shudder from above. He takes a little more with every bob of his head, those shudders and gasps motivation enough, until his lips brush over the knot. Kolivan's flush against Sendak's fur. A low groan escapes Sendak's lips. Kolivan's pupils dart up to find his head arched back, fingers flexing.</p><p class="western">“Fuck this. Off.” Sendak finally glances down, but there's something hungry about that look. “I'm not coming down your throat.” Kolivan pulls himself off with a wet pop, brows pinching together.</p><p class="western">“Do you concede I'm better then?” Sendak drags him up, but doesn't give an direct answer. Sendak steps out of his boxers and kicks them to the side. The spicy scent rich in Kolivan's nose to the point it's suffocating.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sendak drags Kolivan by the wrist to the bed and pulls him down. He rolls on top of Kolivan, who's not exactly resisting this as much as he could, but Sendak's wound up. He tugs at the wrap, brow arching when he strips it away to reveal nothing but Kolivan's bare body. Questions can wait; right now he needs something else.</p><p class="western">“Dreck.” Sendak drags his claws over Kolivan's chest. “Slutty like an omega.” Sendak squeezes his pecs, and earns a low groan. Sendak does it again, earning a few more, but that's not helping either. Kolivan's eyes half-close, and with that fucking smirk of his, grinds himself against Sendak. There's a line that's been crossed vargas ago, but Sendak's going to destroy the line at this point as he hauls Kolivan up to his knees. They mutually grope at each other's cocks, until fingers grip tight and claws drag down ridges. They both make some pretty indecent noises. “You're such a – <em>ah</em> – fucking dreck.” Sendak grumbles against Kolivan's ear.</p><p class="western">“Coming from the guy who's,” Kolivan's head plants into Sendak's shoulder, “really into this.”</p><p class="western">“You started it.”</p><p class="western">“You carried on.”</p><p class="western">“You came back for more.” Sendak's knocks his head against the side of Kolivan's. His scent is so intoxicating it makes him sick, but he just wants more of it. “Do you want more?” There's a long pause, despite them mutually jerking the other off, until a shaky groan later, Kolivan nods his head one. “Say yes.” Sendak breathes against his ear. “Ask for it.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yes.” It's like a weight's off Kolivan's chest as he says it. His hand stills, rubbing circles into Sendak's leaking head. “More.”</p><p class="western">“Say please.” Sendak purrs. “Please, Alpha.” Sendak strokes him so agonisingly slowly it's painful. Kolivan jerks up into the hand that pleases, until Sendak stills. “Say it.” Kolivan swallows the lump in his throat, and then again as Sendak pushes him down into the sheets. He manoeuvrers Kolivan's legs up against his chest, and once again, goes down on him. Sendak's tongue runs the length of his tapered head down over each ridge, and swirls around the base of the knot. Fingers tease, and then Sendak's swallowing him down, tilting Kolivan so his hips are held above the mattress. It's good; this feels so <em>fucking good</em>, but Kolivan's not sure he's able to break his personal pride. That's until something wet and pointed prods against the rim, and Kolivan jerks.</p><p class="western">“W-What? What're you doing?” His response is Sendak holding up a tiny tube as his tongue laps against his knot. It's lube. Kolivan wonders where Sendak got it from, then he recalls the rut aides. If it was so close, it meant- Kolivan arches his back, feet slamming against the mattress as Sendak pushes a finger in. His toes curl and claws drag across the sheets as Sendak toys with him; curling, flexing, thrusting and rotating his finger, all the while attending Kolivan's cock languidly.</p><p class="western">“Say it.” Sendak's voice is rough as he pulls away. “Beg for it.” A second finger teases the hole, before that too slides in.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It takes three fingers before Kolivan can't stand it.</p><p class="western">“P-Please, Alpha.” It's like music to Sendak's ears. He carefully eases his fingers out and gropes for the tube. Pulling Kolivan up, he plants it in his hands.</p><p class="western">“Work it in.” Sendak gestures with his hand and Kolivan's receptive. Sure it's not omega slick, but Sendak bets this is going to feel better; Kolivan has to do the work himself, not just get flustered by a heat. Sendak lets his head fall back as Kolivan works in a generous amount. The stroking feels good, even if it's just the touch of someone he's known for deca-phoebs, and Kolivan's annoying. It's enough to draw a purr from his throat. When Kolivan withdraws, Sendak pushes himself back up to his knees, and shoves Kolivan back to the sheets. Quickly grabbing both his thighs, Sendak hoists them up against his chest. “You're leaking pre all over yourself. Filthy omega.” Kolivan's brow twitches at the name, but he's not biting, just holding his thighs.</p><p class="western">“If I <em>was </em>an omega, I'd be drier than the deserts outside at this rate-” Sendak presses the head against Kolivan's rim, and slowly, but surely, he feels a give. “Don't surprise me like that!” Kolivan moves to fling his arm over his eyes, but Sendak <em>really </em>wants to watch him.</p><p class="western">“No hiding,” he leans over Kolivan as he sinks with a moan, “<em>like an omega</em>.” He really can't help it, even as he feels Kolivan's knot against his fur.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sendak sinks down as far as Kolivan can let him go, and the pair are still. There's no longer a line any more, and Kolivan could care less about it right now with how <em>full</em> he feels. He wants more, he wants the knot if only for the stretch and fullness, if only because the overwhelming scent around him has Kolivan losing his mind. Kolivan doesn't know if it's just the hormones or Sendak's scent that comforts for him, or draws him in and puts him at ease.</p><p class="western">“Don't just stare at me like some gooey-eyed alpha. Fuck me, if you think you can do a half-decent job.” It's a poor challenge and one Kolivan knows Sendak's seen through, judging from the snort. Kolivan's got no idea what this is supposed to feel like. He only knows that as an alpha, he's supposed to fuck his partners, not <em>be </em>fucked. He's jerked away from his thoughts when Sendak thrusts sharply. It's pleasure-pain, it feels weird, but good.</p><p class="western">“Keep your attention <em>here.</em>” Sendak repositions Kolivan's legs. He grips the headboard, red eyes fully on Kolivan, and grabs his wrist. Sendak thrusts again with a growl, then a hiss. Then again, and again. The bed creaks every time he does, and every thrust makes Kolivan shiver and gasp.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The more Sendak chases Kolivan's moans, and the way his pupils roll back into his head, the more Sendak wants to fuck him harder. It didn't help he was already close, and Sendak was determined that he'd last more then five dobosh's. Kolivan's clenching him tightly inside; those muscles gripping him painfully hard, but it's like nothing he thought he'd enjoy. Maybe it was the power thing he got off on? There was something about having another alpha under him that sent a chill down Sendak's spine. A good one. Letting go of the headboard, Sendak plants both hands either side of Kolivan's head. That instinct; the one to breed, is stuck on repeat in his head. Coupled with how <em>good</em> this feels, and how Kolivan's going to be his little 'omega' from now on, Sendak might just try. At least there's no worry here of kids being an option. He grinds his hips against Kolivan's furred cheeks, and pushes his claws up along Kolivan's thick pale fur. It's soft, it smells good. Kolivan smells and sounds good.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">For every thrust Sendak makes, it's getting harder and harder to keep quiet. Kolivan's head falls to the side. He can't catch his breath as the knot kisses against his loosened hole.</p><p class="western">“S-Sen.” Kolivan gasps when there's a give, and he feels it push tantalisingly in, before once again, it's gone. “F-Fuck!”</p><p class="western">“I <em>am</em>.” Sendak growls as he slams in harder. The mattress creaks dangerously, but Sendak doesn't seem to care as he thunders forwards. Every thrust bringing the promise of the knot closer. “Tight like a fuckin' omega. Gonna,” his brows draw together as he swipes the corner of his mouth, “breed you.” Kolivan's vaguely aware of what Sendak's said through the haze. Sendak moves and the thrusts hit so many bundles of nerves as somehow he's getting deeper inside Kolivan. Kolivan keens as he arches his back up. His legs are pinned, then trapped, under Sendak's body as he comes down on top of him. One hand grips the fur around the back of his head, and the other grips the meat of his thigh. Teeth graze against his neck, but it's only another mind-melting feeling. Kolivan grips Sendak's shoulders, drawing his claws across the skin under the fur. The friction of their bodies has only served to make Kolivan closer, and he's never came untouched. He's never came from <em>this</em>.</p><p class="western">“H-Harder.” Kolivan musters, and Sendak obliges by fucking him so hard there's a snap from underneath them. It doesn't stop Sendak; now slamming his hips relentlessly against Kolivan's. The knot finally pushes past the rim, and Kolivan cries out. Sendak's teeth press against a bundle of nerves, and Kolivan's seeing more stars then when he's been in space.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">When Sendak comes, Kolivan's insides clench and twitch around his cock and knot. There's a dip in the hormonal high as bliss washes through Sendak's body. He mouths again at Kolivan's neck, content in the fact that he's filled him up. Well, <em>for now</em>. There's a dampness against his fur, but Sendak doesn't care, or much about the stitch in his side. He didn't register having these muscles. His own and Kolivan's scents are calming, and somewhere in the back of his head, Sendak's content knowing there's no way Kolivan will best him here.</p><p class="western">“Good omega.” He snorts, rubbing Kolivan's side. “I fucked you senseless.” Kolivan doesn't reply with words, just a long hum. His arms go limp on Sendak's shoulders, and eases his legs out from under his chest.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">-</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kolivan wakes early – he always does out of the pair. He's confused at first why everything aches, and the fur around his ass feels sticky, until it clicks, and he remembers where he is. Kolivan tilts his head back to find Sendak still asleep, or at least he seems it. Kolivan has a moment of pause. They crossed a line not just by fucking, but by Kolivan sneaking out to Sendak's room. There was a reason Zarkon wanted them separate. He takes a steadying breath. They didn't <em>kill </em>each other, but to say that Kolivan doesn't feel sore is an understatement, or bad for going against Zarkon's orders.</p><p class="western">“You wake up at unholy vargas.” Sendak mumbles behind him. Kolivan rolls round, wincing as the bed squeaks. They're both very naked. “Needy wannabe omega.” Sendak yawns, and Kolivan sits up.</p><p class="western">“I dare you to call me that again.” Sendak gives him a bleary look.</p><p class="western">“Omega. Or alpha with omega tendencies. I dunno. You wanted breeding last night. Didn't say no. Really into it.” Sendak tenses when Kolivan pushes his hands beneath the sheets. Even if he <em>did </em>like taking Sendak's knot, and the fact it <em>did </em>feel good, didn't mean he wasn't in the mood to get Sendak to take his.</p><p class="western">“Bet I can fuck you better.”</p><p class="western">“Bet you can't.”</p><p class="western">“If I can't make you come from it without touching you,” Kolivan pushes a sleepy Sendak back into the sheets, “in less than twenty dobosh's, I'll <em>beg </em>you to breed me.” It's a primal thing that Kolivan longs to hear himself, but Sendak's attention has been piqued. He goes to sit up, but Kolivan shoves him back down. “Shower, now.”</p><p class="western">“You stink just as bad as I do.” Sendak groans as Kolivan rolls off him, and tugs his wrist.</p><p class="western">“Then I'll take one with you.” Kolivan answers so matter-of-fact. That, and as he hauls Sendak from the sheets, Kolivan smirks at his rival...if they can be called that now. The shower means Kolivan can really wind Sendak up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will admit I rarely write omegaverse fics, but I love writing about aliens having heats and weird biology. This one just had ruts, but you know.</p><p>Also yes: Kolivan absolutely does fuck Sendak in the shower, and Sen comes over the tiles. They'll end up hiding their sex life for as long as they can, but Zarkon will probably notice a change in the pair. Cue: in the heat of the moment, Sendak accidentally mating Kolivan. You can imagine it follows the canonverse, or its an AU where they both end up together at the end. I'm pretty fluid.</p><p>See you tomorrow for day 4!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>